Home for Christmas
by hot-bloodedgirl14
Summary: Going home has never been this hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, It seems I have not been on in forever. But now I am back. This is a completely new story...I know this is short but I am setting up everything. Think this as a Thanksgiving day gift.**

**I hope you enjoy it, please review.**

**The song-bit is "Home" By Daughtry. This is one of my all-time favorites, he is an amazing check him out and listen to the full song.**

**Disclamer: I do not own "The Outsiders" By S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own the song "Home" By Daughtry.**

**Please read and review**

**

* * *

**

**I'm staring out into the night,**

**Trying to hide the pain.**

**I'm going to the place where love**

**And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.**

**And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.**

**Well I'm going home,**

**Back to the place where I belong,**

**And where your love has always been enough for me.**

**I'm not running from.**

**No, I think you got me all wrong.**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old,**

**So I'm going home.**

**Well I'm going home.**

**Daughtry**

"Next Stop, Tulsa Oklahoma."

I looked out the window watching everything pass by. Just like my life. I've been away for a whole year.

A whole year away from my brothers.

A whole year away from my friends.

A whole year away from my home.

The bus came to a sudden stop, and I realized that this was it. I grabbed my duffel bag, and slowly got off. Soon enough, I was left alone with only the worn out bench and the wind moving the dirt. I looked toward the street where I would have to start walking.

But I couldn't.

Shakily, I sat down on the bench. Wondering how I got to be here.

* * *

**How is that for you. Well I am not going to tell you the main character just yet. Give me a review and guess for me. It is ether Ponyboy or Sodapop. You guess.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. Ten Days

Well, here is the next chapter for Home For Christmas. My goal was to have this finish by Christmas, obviously that is not going to happen. But I am going to finish this seeing as I know where this is going. If you recall, I asked you the readers who you thought the main character that was comming home was. The results are in there were four reviews for Ponyboy, and three for Soda.

Drumroll.....the main character is in fact Sodapop. So thank you for voting and reviewing.

Thank you to the reviewers: Simba11, Corwin's Baby Girl, ms. nick jonas, pretentious kneecap, DarrenShanIsMine, andra marasco, Luv-Emo.

Thank you for those who added this story to favorites or any one who read the first chapter.

The Song-bit for this chapter is "Citizen Soldier" By: 3 Doors Down. Very good song, while I was writing this chapter, this song was going through my head.

Disclamer: I do not own "The Outsiders" By S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own the song "Citizen Soldier" By 3 Doors Down.

Enjoy this chapter and please please review!!

**

* * *

**

**Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,**

**Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.**

**So many times you did not bring this on yourself,**

**When that moment finally comes,**

**I'll be there to help.**

**On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,**

**I'll be right here.**

**Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.**

**Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,**

**We'll always be ready because we will always be there.**

**3 Doors Down**

"Hello world!" I announced as I came in.

"Soda, you don't have to yell, were right here." Darry yelled back in the kitchen.

I grinned and walked into the kitchen. "Sorry about that." I grinned slowly.

Darry was standing at the stove stirring what looked to be tomato sauce. He turned to me and rolled his eyes.

I looked toward the table. "Any mail?"

"It's on the table."

I picked up the pile and walked over to the couch flipping through the letters as I walked. Bill, bill, bill, bill, all to Darrel Curtis.

Except one.

To: Sodapop Patrick Curtis. From the…

United States Army.

"Hey Soda, how was…."

But I stopped listening. I shakily lowered myself on the couch and with trembling hands, I open the envelope sliding the letter out carefully.

_Dear Mr. Curtis,_

_You have been selected for enlistment Please report to the local army base on November 10…._

I didn't focus on anything else in the letter. Just the date. November 10. I quickly did the math in my head.

The answer was ten. Just ten days.

Ten days left.

Ten days left before all hell breaks loose.

I just had ten days to spend with my brothers, my friends. Ten days to live my life.

Just ten days.

"Soda!" Darry yelled, breaking through my thoughts.

My head snapped up to the voice and I quickly got up trying to act calm.

"Yes?"

I heard Darry walking through the kitchen coming in my direction, I folded the letter and stuffed it in my pocket.

"You ok. You seem out of it." His eyes probing mine trying to find an answer.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go and clean up and get Pony," I lied, hoping he couldn't hear how unsteady my voice was.

"Alright, diner will be ready in five minutes. You sure you are ok. You look a little pale."

I smiled wide. "Don't give yourself grey hairs Darry. I'm fine," I lied again, more smoothly this time.

I quickly walked out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. With nervous hands I splashed water on my face, I didn't bother drying it. I watched the droplets fall off my face when something finally hit me.

My name is Sodapop Curtis. And I have been drafted.

* * *

Well, there is chapter two. What will Soda do?? Please review, and tell me how this chapter was. Anything is welcome.

Thanks for reading


	3. Milestones

Well, hello again. So cause I am nice I am going to put another update for this story. I was kinda sad no one reviewed. Very sad. Well I am going to update anyway. This chapter is short. It takes place in the present, while chapter 2 took place that last year. So please review, I need help knowing if I am doing ok with this.

The song-Bit for this chapter is "Where Are You Christmas" By Faith Hill. You know that song from the Grinch movie. I think this song wraps up this chapter very nicely.

Disclamer: I do not own "The Outsiders" By S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own the song "Where Are You Christmas" By Faith Hill.

Please, please read and review.

Enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

**Where are you Christmas**

**Why can't I find you**

**Why have you gone away**

**Where is the laughter**

**You used to bring me**

**Why can't I hear music play**

**My world is changing**

**I'm rearranging**

**Does that mean Christmas changes too**

**Where are you Christmas**

**Do you remember**

**The one you used to know**

**I'm not the same one**

**See what the time's done**

**Is that why you have let me go**

**Faith Hill**

Present Day

I sat at the bench looking around at my surroundings. This is where I grew up. I was born here, I lived here. I had milestones in this town, first kiss, first girlfriend, all milestones a boy would have growing up.

However, some weren't so nice.

I became a ward of the state in this town. I buried my parents in this town. I dropped out of high school, got a full time job in this town. I saw my friends die in this town.

And this town held something else.

I got drafted to war in this town.

And now I was back home. And I wanted to be home. So why was I so scared?

It was December 25, Christmas day; it was always a happy occasion at our house. And now I was home and ready to experience it. But I was scared, of what I would find.

I got my duffel bag and started walking down the street. Remembering my brother's face as I told them the news.

* * *

I know that was short, and perhaps a cliff-hanger. But I think you will live. Please, please review I want to know who is reading this.

Thank you for reading this and please review.


	4. Broken Vase, Harsh Reality

I am back...here is the next chapter. Hope you guys read and review. I need to know how I am doing with this.

Thank you to the reviewers: fantasyforever1989, Hollster09, TheNightimeSky (your reviews brighten my day)

The song bit for this chapter is "The Sound of Settling" By Death Cab for Cutie. I actually was playing TapTap Revenge, and this song came on, liked it and downloaded. And here we are.

Disclamer: I do not own "The Outsiders" By S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own the song "The Sound of Settling" By Death Cab for Cutie.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**I've got a hunger**

**Twisting my stomach into knots**

**That my tongue was tied off**

**My brain's repeating**

**"if you've got an impulse let it out"**

**But they never make it past my mouth.**

**Death Cab for Cutie**

I wasn't able to sleep that night. Everything was just replaying over and over again in my mind.

I had been drafted to go to war, and now I had nine days left.

I laid there listening to Pony's breathing. What would this do to him? He has already lost so much. Mom and Dad died. Then he watched two of his buddies die all in one night. Could he handle me leaving?

This will kill him.

Soon enough, the sun was slowly lighting up the room. I had managed to get some sleep, but not much. As fate would have it, I had the day off. I looked next to me only to meet no one. I heard Darry and Pony out in the living room getting ready for the day.

I had come up with a makeshift plan early this morning. I would tell Darry first, and then I would tell Pony with Darry's help since Pony would take bad. He would need both of us.

When I got to the kitchen, Darry was standing drinking coffee, while barking remainders at Pony.

"Come on Pony! We are going to be late," he yelled. "Morning sleepyhead."

"Darry," I said quietly. I leaned against the wall opposite of him.

"Come on Pony I ain't got all day. What do you need Soda?"

I felt like I was seven years old again. Going to confess to mom that I broke the vase and not Darry. We had been playing around, when I bumped into it, shattering it. Darry took the blame for it originally. But, I couldn't let that happened, so the next day I shyly went up to mom and told her what really happened.

But Mom and Dad weren't here. And this wasn't over a broken vase.

I snapped back to reality. "Darry can we talk?" My voice still trembled.

I felt Pony running behind me getting to the door. "Come on Darry! We're going to be late."

"I'm coming Pony. Soda can this wait till tonight?"

I sighed and put on a fake smile on my face. "Sure, no problem. Have a good day."

As he passed me, he messed up my hair. "Alright little buddy, see you tonight."

And just like that it became silent, only the harsh truth of what was to come was sinking into the air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later, I was cooking diner, with only my numb thoughts as my company. I kept looking at the clock, wandering when my brothers were going to be home. Darry had said the other night that he was picking Pony up from track practice.

It seemed so long ago.

I had done very little the entire day; the draft was the only thing on my mind. I tried calling the local army base and explain the situation. But they just laughed at me, saying that army pay was better than my current job. But not by much.

"Man Sodapop, something smells good." Pony yelled causing me to jump.

Not even a minute later, he came bounding in and was looking over my shoulder. "Wow Soda, normal sauce with its normal color. You must be losing your touch."

"Ha ha Pony, very funny." My arm reached around and I messed his hair.

"How was school?" I asked.

"Good, I got a ninety-two on a math test, not the best I could have done," he shrugged.

"You know what Pony, I am proud of you. You are going to get out of this town and be somebody. You're just a good kid. I am proud of you, never ever forget that." I looked at him softly.

He raised his eyebrow and teased. "Maybe you did put something in that sauce."

"Get out of here," I laughed. He shook his head and walked away.

Soon enough, Darry came into the kitchen, and everything was quiet.

"Soda, what's wrong? You're never this quiet, you're acting different."

I walked into the hallway, and saw that Pony's door was closed. "Let me see to make sure that the truck is ok."

"What the hell are you talking about Soda?" He asked while I exited the house.

"You asked me to make sure the fluids are ok." I replay. Once we were outside to follow through with the plan I opened the hood, pretending to check.

Darry ran his fingers through his hair. "Soda, I don't know what is going on with you, but whatever it is you need to tell me."

"Darry." I closed the hood, and turned to look at him.

"Darry, I have been drafted."

Definitely, not as simple as a broken vase.

* * *

So how was that? What is Darry going to say. Hope that was long enough for you. Please , please review. They are what keeps me going.

Please Review!!


	5. A Grown Man's War

**So this chapter has been stuck in my head for a long, long time. I am sorry I have not updated :( been busy with college applications and senior year. But here it is.**

**Thanks to the reviews: bugsymalone45, Lady in the Meads, JCluvr229, dadssweetpea, Blissful Melomaniac, and to all who just read and put it in your favs, or alerts. You guys rock!**

**The Song-bit is "The Boxer" By Simon and Garfunkel. Great song to listen to, and is one of my favorites.**

**Please read and Review! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**I am just a poor boy **

**Though my story's seldom told **

**I have squandered my resistance **

**For a pocket full of mumbles such are promises **

**All lies and jests **

**Still a man hears what he wants to hear **

**And disregards the rest **

**Simon and Garfunkel**

"I have been drafted."

Darry's face turned pale, his ice blue eyes widen at the sudden revelation.

"Soda….what...drafted?" His voice was strained, rough.

"Hold on," I told him. I quickly climbed the porch stairs. I crossed the living room to grab the truck's keys.

"Hey Pony, I got to get a part for Darry at the DX we'll back in a couple of minutes. Ok?" I yelled out, getting a distracted 'ok' from him.

Once I got outside I tossed Darry the keys. "Drive, I'll explain." Darry slowly got into the car still reeling from my announcement.

It was quiet for a couple minutes, the silence more dangerous than ever. My hands started shaking, as the news once again hit me. I was eighteen years old, barely an adult just a kid, forced to fight a grown man's war.

"Soda, where are we going?" Darry's quiet voice broke through my panic.

"DX," my voice only coming out to a whisper.

Soon enough the truck came to a stop and I realized that we were there.

It was only quiet for a couple more minutes till Darry started. "How long till…"

I sighed. "Nine more days. I just got it yesterday."

"Ok, we can call I'll explain the situation to them-…." Darry continued, hope seeping into his voice.

"Can't already tried that. Our situation doesn't meet requirements." I interrupted my voice flat, with no emotion.

Like Death.

"This can't be…..Damn it, why did it happen…Why us…" Darry's voice finally broke, exhaustion, weighing heavily into his tone.

"There's got to be something we can do. We can move, pack everything tonight and tomorrow, leave. We can make this work…" Desperation hinted in his voice.

"Darry." My voice strong and firm since I first told him the news.

He looked at me, his eyes betraying his real age. He was just a kid too.

"There's nothing we can do." My voices breaking as I finally accepted and realized my fate.

Silence was all that was left, both of us reeling from the shock.

"So nine days," he said, finally accepting it as well. He sighed. "Who's going to tell Pony?"

I felt my chest tightened at his name. This whole thing wasn't fair for him. First his parents, his best friends, and now me. This will break him.

"No, no, we can't….Darry we can't." Panic finally bringing to light my emotions, dragging them out.

"You have to tell him, you can't not tell him. How would we explain your absence?" His voice was firm, and deep down I knew he was right.

"Besides, he would want to say his…." He stopped talking, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to get the images out of his head.

He didn't have to finish for me to know what he would have said.

Pony would want to say goodbye.

"Don't be a hero over there. Just go and get your ass safely back here." Darry's voice finally resume, as a soft whisper.

"We need to tell Pony this. We need to do this tonight." Darry continued, still soft but firm too.

Ponyboy's world was going to crash tonight. His now peaceful, finally safe world will crumble.

All because of a grown man's war.

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and any suggestions you have. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	6. Wish I'd never grown up

**Hello there. Yes it has been...awhile. But since it is summer, I have time to actually write. And I promise I will finish this story this summer.**

**This chapter was very very hard to write. I want to make sure Pony's reaction to the news was very real and close to his character. This chapter was driving me nuts. Hence not updating sooner. But I know how the rest of the chapters will go, so updating should be better. I promise.**

**Thank you to: PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, Today-Only-Happens-Once, Dally's Little Girl, stuckXrunningXupXthatXhill, and AbbyCade15 for all your wonderful reviews. They inspire me to keep writing. :)**

**Thank you also to everyone that has put it on their favorite story, story alert. Those make me happy to.**

**The song-bit is "Never Grow Up" By Taylor Swift. Very good song and fits for this chapter. The line that is bolded at the end is a lyric also from the song, kind of like a wrap-up for the chapter.**

**Disclamer: I do not own "The Outsiders" By S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own the song "Never Grow Up" By Taylor Swift.**

**Please review! They make my day and help my writing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wish I'd never grown up**

**I wish I'd never grown up**

**Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up**

**I could still be little**

**Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up**

**It could still be simple**

** Taylor Swift**

The drive home was silent, both of us thinking about the next challenge.

Part one: tell Darry. Done. Part two: tell Ponyboy.

Easier said then done.

I knew Darry was right. That we had to do it tonight. The sooner, the better. But deep down, I didn't want to admit this to Pony.

Cause I knew once I told him, it would become a reality. And I don't think I wanted that to happen just yet.

We pulled up to the house and for once I was afraid to go in.

"We need a plan, how are we going to tell him?" Darry finally asked, returning to the logical thinking.

"Darry there isn't a set way to tell him. I do know one thing. Pony is a runner, and he is going to try to run."

He sighed knowing I was right. "Let's just do this slowly and see what happens."

We both calmly got out of the car and he started to go up the porch steps, only stopping when he noticed I wasn't following him.

"You coming?" he asked looking back at me.

I breathed out shakily, not even knowing I was holding something in. This had always been my home, somewhere were I felt comfortable and safe. But now, I was scared of what the future was going to hold, scared of what would happen once I stepped into the house. Scared about the fact that I was about to destroy my brother's world.

"Yea, I'm coming," I trudged up the steps to where Darry was. We both entered the house, and I got tense. I felt like I was suffocating, like I was waiting for my execution to happen. I sat slowly on the couch preparing myself for what I was going to have to tell my brother.

"Pony," Darry called out.

A couple seconds later, Pony came out of his room, hair sticking up in all different places, evident of his focus on his homework and his frustration from it.

"What's going on?" Pony asked, quickly noticing our demeanor. I knew he would catch on fast, and would notice something different instantly. I met his eyes, and quickly looked away. His eyes were bright and confused. He looked young and innocent.

Darry looked at me, wondering if I was going to step in and talk. After a couple of seconds of silence, Darry stepped in and continued. "We all need to talk."

"Ok…." Pony said quietly confused.

"You are going to want to sit down." I said quietly, trying to not scary him.

He started to sit down slowly, only to jump up suddenly and blurt out. "Is it the State? Are they going to take me away?" His eyes wide and scared, darting back and forth.

"No, no Ponyboy. It isn't the State, they aren't taking you away. I promise you that." Darry quickly reassured him. Darry didn't make promises often, but when he did, you knew that he meant it.

Deep down, I wished it were an issue with the State. That was something that we could work on and resolve. This draft was something that we couldn't fix or stop.

Pony sat down with ease, thinking that the worse was over. He looked at us, with a smile on his face. "Ok, so what did you guys want to talk about?"

Darry and me proceed to sit down, with him in his chair and me next to Pony on the couch. I looked at Pony, and knew that I owed it to him to tell him now. And not wait till later.

"Ponyboy I…." My voice started out strong. But then I looked into his eyes. He was so young, and has seen and been through so much. And now I was going to break him. He trusted me, and always counted on me to be there for him. And now, I was going to break my promise. I remembered right after Mom and Dad died, I had promised him, that no matter what we would always be together. And that I was never going to leave him.

I took an uneasy breath, and made eye contact with Ponyboy.

"I've been drafted." I softly said.

I saw Ponyboy's eyes go wide with shock. "Wait, what?" He asked.

"I've been drafted Ponyboy." I quietly stated. The statement finally hit home within me and I realized that this was no dream. I had been drafted, and I was going to war.

His eye's started to dart back and forth, from Darry to me. Silently questioning us, if this was some kind of joke. "No…no…no this can't be happening." He started to shake his head no. Refusing to believe us. He started to breath fast, and he started to shake.

"Ponyboy, you need to calm down." Darry said calmly, trying to get our brother to relax. I didn't say anything to him, knowing that this was something that Ponyboy needed to work out on his own.

He suddenly jumped up looking for a way to get out. At this both Darry and me jumped up. "This is some sick joke. Tell me this is some sick joke. Please, this has to be a joke." Ponyboy pleaded with us.

I grabbed onto his hands, holding them tight. Preventing him from running. "I wish I could tell you this is some kind of sick joke. That this is some kind of silly prank that Two-bit is trying to pull. But this isn't a joke. I'm so so sorry Pony," I told him, looking into his teary eyes.

It was silent for a few minutes, as we let the news become our new reality.

"How…when do you have to go?" Pony asked trying to keep the sobs from escaping.

I sighed, not wanting to give my brother any more heartbreak. "I leave in nine days."

I looked into his eyes and I saw tears flow freely down his cheek. I grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to sit down on the couch. Once seated, I put my arm around him, while he laid his head on my shoulder and cried softly. I looked over at Darry and I saw tears in his eyes, but I knew he didn't want to cry in front of us. He wanted to be strong for us. I knew later on tonight he would cry when no one was watching him. He got up and came to sit on the other side of Ponyboy, also putting his arm around him. I felt something wet coming down my cheeks and realized that I was also crying.

"We'll get through this…. somehow we will get through this." Darry softly told Ponyboy.

I closed my eyes and laid my head onto of Pony's, also crying, because growing up shouldn't have to be this hard.

**Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up.**

* * *

**Well, that is it. Please review! Tell me how this chapter was. Any reviews help me. Thank you for reading.**


	7. I'll be so blue thinking about you

**Wow, this was a quick update. The rest of the updates should be quicker, since I know how this fiction is going to end. So this fiction will wrap up soon.**

**If you don't notice. The chapters with Christmas songs are taking place in the present time, while the other chapter with no christmas songs take place in the past. If that makes any sense.**

**Thank you for the review: Aunna They made my day. Also thank you guys for putting this on your story alert.**

**The Christmas Song-Bit for this chapter is "Blue Christmas" By Elvis Presley. Explains the tone of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Outsiders" By S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own the song "Blue Christmas" By Elvis Presley.**

**Please Read and review! **

* * *

**I'll have a Blue Christmas without you**

**I'll be so blue thinking about you**

**Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree**

**Won't be the same dear , if you're not here with me**

** Elvis Presley**

I had started to walk down the street, but I chickened out not long after I started walking. I knew I couldn't stall anymore time sitting on this bench. I knew that I should start walking to my home. But I couldn't find the energy or the bravery to start walking. I didn't know why I was suddenly afraid of walking down the street. I looked around at the surroundings and noticed that everything stayed the same from before I had left. The streets were still littered with trash and beer bottles. And you could still tell that this was the greasy side of town.

Everything was still the same. But I wasn't.

I already knew that life was tough and unfair. I learned that a while ago. However, I didn't think it could have gotten any worse. But now, since the draft, I did know worse. And if I had any sort of innocence left in me, it was already gone.

I didn't think I changed that much. I was still lively, and still laughed at things in life. But maybe I was more reserve, knowing that I had to hold my emotions in once I was at Vietnam. But not as reserve as Dallas.

As I walked down the street toward my home, I wondered if any of the gang had changed as well. I knew I missed a year in all of their lives. I missed birthdays; I missed Pony's track meets. I missed just having dinner or playing football with all of them.

I walked past the old vacant lot that held so many memories for me. Memories of football, rumbles and just plain hanging out with friends, flew through my mind. Those were the fun times.

But then I saw my house in the distance. And with that came anxiety, of what will happen when I get in there. Maybe I did change too much.

**And when those blue snowflakes start fallin'**

**That's when those blue memories start callin'**

**But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue, Christmas**

* * *

**I know it was short, but that was the point of it. Please, please review! They help me improve! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
